


Kinktober 2018 Aphrodisiacs

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Breasts, F/M, Groping, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex In A Cave, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Finn and Huntress Wizard mediates.





	Kinktober 2018 Aphrodisiacs

Drip,drip,drip. Water continued to drip from the top of the cave. Finn sat in the mediation pose in the cave. Across from him sat Huntress Wizard in a similar pose. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Smoke from the incense she brought was filling the cave. The smell danced around Finn’s nostrils.

Finn could help but notice his dick stiffen. He tried to ignore it, but dirty thoughts clouded his mind.

He heard Huntress laugh, “Finn open your eyes.”

He was greeted to the sight of Huntress Wizard was lying there nude. Her nipples were a darker shade of green than her skin. Her bush, was a literal bush. Matching the leaves of her hair. She got up slowly, so Finn could savior the very sight of her. She walked over to him and promptly took off his hat, letting his blonde hair flow down.

“So, how do you like my special incense Finn? It’s designed to get animals in heat. Glad to see it works on humans too.”

Finn and HW worked together to get him naked as fast as possible. When complete Finn laid down on his back, letting Huntress Wizard take top. She grabbed his erection and guided it into her wild wet sex.

As she rode him, her breasts bounced up and down. He reached out and squeezed them. The incense was making them both extra sensitive. Finn felt the orgasm build inside him. He held it in to prolong the intercourse.

Finn reached out and pinched her nipples. Rolling them between his fingers. “Oh, Finn.” Huntress came first, walls spasming, her juices flowing down onto Finn’s groin. He let himself go, cumming into the wizard.

Huntress Wizard bent down and kissed Finn. And both stayed there basking in their afterglow.


End file.
